


Leave me alone

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This truth drives me into madness (Evanescence). [03/10/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave me alone

## Leave me alone

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. The truth is they're not mine. Sorry. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

"What's this? Hey, Lex. Last minute business?" 

"I'm sorry, Clark. I'm leaving." He was trying to make this as easy as possible for both of them, so he waited until Clark understood. 

"But why?" 

Lex could hear the fifteen year old he'd first fallen in love with and it only made leaving harder. "Because . . . because I need" he'd had this planned for a quick exit, but he'd already flubbed his lines. "Because I need the truth." 

Against his better intentions a part of him still hoped that Clark would just tell him. It was fairly obvious that Clark had been affected by the meteor rocks like many other people in Smallville, but the rest- the disappearances, the lies- he wasn't sure if he could handle knowing for certain that Clark was seeing someone else. Not knowing though, was killing him. It hurt too much to keep pretending he was blind. 

"I don't understand." Clark said finally, and looked away. 

Lex wanted to deck him, but the lie helped reinstate his determination that he had to leave while he could. "Yes, you do. You're lying to me right now." 

Clark had the decency to blush and look away. "But I love you," he whispered. 

Lex forced himself to reply calmly. "I know. It's just not enough anymore." 

"Don't you love me?" 

Clark had sat down on the bed. Their bed. Lex couldn't stand the hurt he was causing. No matter how angry he was he didn't want to hurt Clark. He took Clark's hand and forced himself to look into Clark's eyes. "I love you, Clark. That will never change. Never." 

"Then why are you leaving?" 

"Because I don't want to hate you. If" he couldn't look at Clark anymore. "If I stay, that's what will happen. I'm sorry, Clark." 

He walked away, still hoping that Clark would stop him. But he didn't. 


End file.
